


When I Look At You

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Roser sees the way Alex looks at Luca, and she knows what it means. She did the same when she first met Marc and Alex’s father. It’s something young, obviously, and sweet and maybe a bit confused, but she still sees it. It’s there and it’s just as clear and as hazy as it should be.
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, hinted Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	When I Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back again with this thing i wrote in, like, 30 mins because i felt like i needed some Lucalex after Aragon 1 (now maybe i'm gonna write some Mavio too). Pardon my english, i'm so sorry if i made any mistake. Kudos and comments make my life worth living, so don't be afraid to leave some. 😊

Roser sees the way Alex looks at Luca, and she knows what it means. She did the same when she first met Marc and Alex’s father. It’s something young, obviously, and sweet and maybe a bit confused, but she still sees it. It’s there and it’s just as clear and as hazy as it should be.

When his younger son met Luca in the first place it was a happy time for everyone, Marc was finally a MotoGP rider and he had found love in Valentino.

Alex arrived in moto3 the year before and was concentrated on finding his place in the grid, when Valentino’s very own brother entered the paddock. Alex started to gravitate around Luca, at first Roser thought it was because Alex wanted to be with Marc and her oldest was glued to Vale, but then Sepang happened and Marc and Valentino’s relationship became complicated. Yet sometimes she just watched her little boy and saw the lights flicker in his eyes when he caught a glimpse of Luca.

She thought it was just politeness at first, the kindness Roser and Julia tried to teach their sons since they were born. But then Alex would ask Luca to come over and they would giggle and sometimes Alex would get Luca to play FIFA with him, even though there was much complaining. And Roser thinks her boy make a new best friend despite their brother’s situation.

Roser sees the way Alex looks at Luca, and she knows what it means. Alex has always been shy and timid and quiet at most times, except for when he races, of course. But then he’s with Luca again, and they are sitting too close together on the sofa talking about being famous riders one day, and Alex is fearless. He laughs, and lets Luca take him on “friendly outings, mum. That’s all they are”. And Roser sees her boy start to feel for his new best friend.

“Luca wants me over to watch a movie in his motorhome later today, mama. Can I go?” Alex asks her one day with pleading eyes. “We have a day off before free practice and he wants me to come and spend time with him.” Roser nods and smiles and Alex shouts a “yes!” and runs into the bathroom to look his best. It’s always his best, always for Luca.

When Luca gets promoted to moto2 in 2016, it’s parties and cheering and tears of joy because they are in the same category and the younger gets a full time contract, that’s what matters.

And Roser sees her boy get hugged by his new best friend.

Roser sees the way Alex looks at Luca, and she knows what it means. She sees them on race weekends, hugging and laughing and joking with the other boys. They are all just so excited and ready to be finally riding in the circuit, one step away from the big boys even if people don’t know who they are yet. She watches her baby race his heart out like he belongs there almost every week as the year pass by. And it’s happy because he’s doing what he loves and she loves that.

But then the season is over and Marc and Alex are back to race in the tracks of their hometown for a while until the new season approach. And, as he gets his first win in the category, Alex is so happy, so _ecstatic_ that he’s living his dream and it’s so much bigger than he expected and the cheering, crying. And Roser sees her boy be kissed by his best friend.

The summer of that year, of 2019, was when she understands her baby is truly grow up. He gets promoted to the premier class, to race alongside Marc and suddenly Alex looks like a man.

She watches as he holds hands with Luca as they cuddle together on his motorhome. She watches as Luca tells Alex how truly amazing he is and how they take a picture, maybe 20, of themselves together and post it on every online account they have.

She hears Marc’s and Valentino’s whispers as they speak quietly about their two baby brothers falling asleep together, all tangled up. And she smiles at the way Luca blushes when Alex comes up behind him so sudden and wraps his arms tight around him and kisses him on the neck.

She smiles when Alex asks her, “Mum? Luca and I are going out. Do you want to come with us?” and she does go. Watches them as they cram into one booth together and giggle at something on Luca’s phone.

Roser sees the way Alex looks at Luca, and she knows what it means. She knows what it means when Alex comes up to her after she catches them making out in the garage. She sees the embarrassed look on his face and when he opens his mouth to say something, she puts a finger on hers because she already knows. And Roser sees her boy fall in love with his best friend.

She stares at them when they are home on break and the Rossis come to visit. When they still want to see each other, even though they are spending time with their families as well.

  
She watches as they kiss and cuddle and laugh and plan dates until they fall asleep too early and wake up at night. Roser sees the way Alex looks at Luca, and she knows what it means.  


**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😉


End file.
